


A Rose Can't Grow in the Wrong Soil

by MosquitoParade



Series: Detroit: Become Omegaverse [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Interviewing products, It reads like if you were watching a video on YouTube or something, Loud Sex, M/M, Not Child Friendly, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rupert gets down to business, Sex, Video style, as is typical for omegaverse fics, safe sex practice, video guide (style)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Rupert, a year after the Omegan rights protest, is safe with his boyfriend, Ralph. So, of course that means he gets a chance to talk about how sex life is with an Omega pairing. It's difficult.





	A Rose Can't Grow in the Wrong Soil

The camera shakes as it's turned on, and Rupert slowly fades into existence from where it hovered at his chest, to now his full body, "Oh, it's on." He mutters as the camera focuses on his face, hair pushed under his cap, ears sitting comfortably around it. "Hello, I'm Rupert, and I''m here to do a review on some products I found in the store for Omega relationships. Because, I'm an Omega, and my boyfriend is an Omega. Which, is becoming more of a norm now-a-days, which makes sex life for your partner, or you, very hard, seeing as Omegas can only finish with the bite on an Alpha, which, obviously, you don't have. So, I'm here to see what products work the best so you don't have to." A shadow enters the set up on the couch, mumbling something off screen. Then Ralph sits down beside Rupert.

"This is my beautiful boyfriend, who's very excited about this, aren't you, babe?" The black haired man looked over at the blond.

"What are we doing?" He asks, glaring at the set up, "What am I excited about?"

Rupert nuzzles Ralph's neck, "We are going to see if I can make you cum~"

Ralph curls into Rupert's touch, groaning, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as ever." Rupert says, leaning back to his original posture.

Ralph goes to say something, evading the other Omega's personal space, but the camera jump cuts to Rupert alone again. "You'll have to believe me, he's excited," Rupert chuckled, "Okay, first product."

~

The Omega reaches down to a bag under the coffee table he's in front of, "All of these are safe together, I checked, and I absolutely wouldn't use any of these on my precious mate if they weren't." He then pulls out a small pill bottle, "Okay, these are from a series that are normally for Omega and Alpha pairs, called, 'For Him & Her', but, obviously, we couldn't get that, since... we're gay." He laughed, and turned the bottle for the camera, "These are 'For Him & Him'," Rupert taps below the large text reading the name, "and it says right down here, 'for Omega pairs'." He takes off the top, and pops the seal, taking out a pill. One side is light blue, while the other is white. "I read the packaging earlier, which, you should do. And, it says that the 'submissive', should take one, or two if he's over blah blah blah, it lasts for something like," Rupert picks up the bottle, and checks, "4 hours, which is great for heat." Rupert pauses, glancing over small text, "It's suppose to make the quote, 'submissive' Omega more sensitive to the bite. Which, just by reading this, doesn't seem like it's going to work. But, let's see."

The camera jump cuts to a kitchen like area, where Ralph, who spins the pill on the table. He is sitting, looking over at assumable Rupert off in the background, until he sits a glass of water down. Ralph seems to make eye contact with Rupert as he takes the pill with the water, shuttering afterwards, "There better just be one of these, you ----." He grumbles, and Rupert laughs in the background.

The camera jump cuts again to Ralph, sometime in the future, who's covering his face with his arms, moaning, "RU!!" He's shirtless, and sweating as the camera is off to the side somewhere, like a night stand.

Rupert settles over Ralph, and bites his mate's shoulder. The other Omega immediately hisses, and pushes away Rupert, shouting something that's censored.

~

There's another cut, and it's back to Rupert on the couch, "So, next, we've got two types of mouth wash. They both read the same. They are to be used before sex, and can last for a hour, or so, but only for a few bites. Something about it is suppose to be just like an Alpha bite, which, is what all these products claim." He shrugs, "The only difference is that I don't know which is the real brand, and which is the off brand, so, let's see."

There's a quick clip of Rupert using the mouth wash, which is titled 'The Best Mate', before it's back to the bedroom, where it seems that Ralph has calmed down from the first bite fail, but, is back to near orgasm. He's moaning, and whimpering as Rupert softly tousles his mate's hair, before biting the side of his neck. The reaction is delayed, but is the same as before, pushing Rupert nearly off the bed this time.

There's another cut, as Rupert brushes his teeth quickly, washing away the blood from the bite, and takes the mouth wash again, this one titled, 'Your Best Man'. "My mouth has never been this clean, which is pathetic." He chuckles, and the camera cuts again.

Ralph is nearly sobbing, "----! Ru! Please!" The whimper of the Omega is heard, and Rupert seems to comfort Ralph, kissing up his chest before reaching the opposite side on his neck, and biting.

Ralph is quiet for a moment, shuttering violently, but, nothing more.

~

The camera is back on Rupert from the past, who pulls a soft squeeze bottle from the bag, "This one," He taps besides the bottle harshly, "Is an OmegaLife product, called 'Omegan Bedroom Soother', and was like, $80." He sighs afterwards, "If this doesn't work, I'm going to be very upset. But, anyways, there are tons of variations of it, both from OmegaLife, and other makers. From OmegaLife alone there was like, 5 of something different kinds." He shrugs, trying to recall names, or types, "There were like, what, 3 favored kinds, and one that helps to heal the bite afterwards, since, Omegas don't have the same kind of saliva that Alpha have. I got that one, since, my mate is going to be very, very angry if he has to be sore for several days after this. But, also because I love him. It was like, a dollar more for it, so, ya know." He smiles.

"Anyways, it says it numbs, and lasts for 2 or more hours." He taps at the words on the front of the bottle, "However, it washes off in water, so, no shower fun, but, that's good to know. It also applies best on dry skin, but can be applied to damp skin." He glances over the list on the back, "It is edible, and is suppose to lack a taste." He shrugs, "Well, we'll see about that."

It cuts to the bedroom, where Rupert is in a heated kiss with his mate, before leaving his mate's mouth to kiss down his neck, to a the spot where shoulder and neck meet, biting down. This time, however, Ralph doesn't shove his mate, and instead he grabs around Rupert, and pulls his body close, shaking as he stuttered out bits of words that, all together, didn't mean anything. Seconds later, small white words pop on the screen, reading, 'He came this time!', as Rupert and Ralph kiss again in the background.

~

There's another cut, and Rupert is back on the couch. "Okay, next, we have these condoms, that are made for Omega pairs, they are made in different sizes. There are sizes for Omegas, and sizes for dildos, which, I dunno, your partner might like more? My mate is fond of fingers." He says, showing the box, "They are made for heats specifically, and are layered with..." He squints, trying to read something, "Alpha..?" He opens one of the condoms, and brings it to his nose, "Okay, don't worry, they don't smell like Alphas at all. They apparently are suppose to help end your mates heat. Another struggle for Omega pairings, since, only Alphas can end an Omega's heat early."

"There are many different kinds, shapes, sizes, pretty much whatever you need. There were even slick sponge kinds, which soak up any extra slick, or, can make for rougher sex, if that's what you want. Could even be helpful for some Alpha Omega pairings." He shrugs, "The marketing for these, really likes to mention, that anywhere around the thighs of your mate, will be super sensitive to a bite. I don't know what that implies, if it's fine for Omega bites then, but, it sounds good."

There is another cut, and it's back in the bedroom, seeming to be after the other events. Ralph is on his back, up on his elbows, glancing down at what Rupert is doing as he fingers his mate. "Ru, what are-" His toes curl up, and he's rocking his hips, "Ru.... Ru please." The normal moaning of an Omega is heard as Rupert thrusts his two fingers into his mate, who brings the volume up.

After another finger is added, Ralph attempts to cross his legs, but, Rupert gets a grip on his ankle, dragging one of Ralph's legs over his shoulder. "Ru...!" He whimpers as Rupert starts to kiss his thigh, "It's... it's tight..." a small part of the audio is cut, "... mmnnn!" The moan is loud, until Rupert sinks his teeth into the soft skin of his boyfriend's mid thigh.

Ralph arches his back, the leg over Rupert's shoulder presses against his spine, and the Omega begins to sob, as his body shutters. Yet again, the white words appear on the screen, 'Another win! He came!'.

~~~

The camera turns on to show a shirtless Rupert who combs his hair back with his fingers in a yellowy light, as Ralph sleeps soundly besides him. "So, I'll get my boyfriend's take soon, but, he's going to pissed if I wake him up." He yawns, "Pill didn't work, and he's got a god metabolism, so, I don't know what's wrong with that. Uhh, the mouth washes, oof. The first one, seemed to be the knock off, because the second one didn't seem to hurt him. I did them both maybe 15 minutes before, so, I just don't think they do their job." He shrugs, and pats Ralph's arm.

"He loved the gel, which, I'm glad about, $80 well spent. It didn't taste great, or terrible, so, that's a win. No nsee to worry about someone eating it." He scratched his ear, "The condom was okay, I thought, it did make my bite work, I'm not sure how far the sensitivity travels, but, the thigh area did work, so, the advertising wasn't wrong." Ralph turned over, and curled up beside Rupert, the other Omega softly running his fingers through Ralph's hair.

"By the way, we did this during his heat, so, don't be worried, he's fine, he'll bounce back. We also had a safe word in place, and he knows he can use it. He did curse when he was in pain but, he is a bit of a masochism." Rupert chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, the condoms did help end that early, so, plus for those! Very good at encouraging safe sex!" Rupert gave a thumbs up before the screen blacked out.

~

The video cuts to a scene of Rupert's mate at the table, eating cereal, scratching at his scarring area, which, Rupert reaches over to stop. "Hey, what'd you think of the things for yous heat?" He asks, scooting beside Ralph.

There's a censored part of the audio, "- liked the rub on stuff," The Omega leans against Rupert, who places an arm around Ralph, "and the finger thing, that was good. But... everything else ----ing sucked."

Rupert chuckles, "Wow, thank you for your honest opinion, babe." He can't help himself laughing, "Well, there you go. The gel and condom were the only good ones. I'll see you all in another video. Bye!"

The video ends there.


End file.
